Sunil Ambris
| birth_place = Saint Vincent | nickname = | heightm = | batting = Right-handed | bowling = | family = Romel Currency (half-brother) | international = true | internationalspan = 2017–present | testdebutdate = 1 December | testdebutyear = 2017 | testdebutagainst = New Zealand | testcap = 313 | lasttestdate = 9 December | lasttestyear = 2017 | lasttestagainst = New Zealand | odidebutdate = 29 September | odidebutyear = 2017 | odidebutagainst = England | odicap = 181 | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = 99 | club1 = Combined Campuses | year1 = 2013 | club2 = Windward Islands | year2 = 2014–present | club3 = St Lucia Zouks (CPL) | year3 = 2014,2017 | hidedeliveries = true | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 1 | runs1 = 38 | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 38* | deliveries1 = – | wickets1 = – | bowl avg1 = – | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = -/- | catches/stumpings1 = 0/0 | column2 = FC | matches2 = 35 | runs2 = 1622 | bat avg2 = 28.96 | 100s/50s2 = 3/8 | top score2 = 231 | deliveries2 = – | wickets2 = – | bowl avg2 = – | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = -/- | catches/stumpings2 = 55/3 | column3 = LA | matches3 = 20 | runs3 = 724 | bat avg3 = 51.71 | 100s/50s3 = 0/8 | top score3 = 75* | deliveries3 = – | wickets3 = – | bowl avg3 = – | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = 15/1 | column4 = Test | matches4 = 1 | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = | deliveries4 = – | wickets4 = – | bowl avg4 = – | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = -/- | catches/stumpings4 = 0/0 | date = 29 September | year = 2017 | source http://www.espncricinfo.com/super50-2017/content/player/348054.html Cricinfo }} Sunil Walford Ambris (born 23 March 1993) is a Vincentian cricketer who has played for the Windward Islands and the Combined Campuses and Colleges in West Indian domestic cricket, as well as representing the St Lucia Zouks franchise in the Caribbean Premier League (CPL). He was the first player to be dismissed hit-wicket twice in consecutive Tests and the first to be dismissed hit-wicket on test debut. International career Ambris played for the West Indies under-19s at the 2012 Under-19 World Cup in Australia. Against Papua New Guinea, he scored 91 from 43 balls, including nine fours and seven sixes. In June 2017, he was added to the West Indies One Day International (ODI) squad, ahead of the third match against India, but he did not play. He made his ODI debut for the West Indies against England on 29 September 2017, scoring an unbeaten 38 from 27 balls. In November 2017, he was named in the West Indies Test squad for their series against New Zealand. He made his Test debut for the West Indies against New Zealand on 1 December 2017 and became the sixth batsmen to be out hit wicket off the first ball, and the first to be dismissed in this manner on Test debut. In the second innings, he opened his account with a six and became only the sixth batsman in Test cricket to do so. On December 10, 2017, he got out hit wicket again in the second innings in the second Test against New Zealand and became the first player to be dismissed hit-wicket twice in consecutive Tests. In the second innings, he retired hurt (not out) after he fractured his forearm. External links *Player profile and statistics at CricketArchive *Player profile and statistics at ESPNcricinfo Category:1993 births Category:Living people Category:West Indies Test cricketers Category:West Indies One Day International cricketers Category:West Indian wicket-keepers Category:Cricketers